supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Sirens (also known as Mermaid Monsters or Furies) were a supernatural species who were originally human psychics, and given immortality that depended on the feeding of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They were the servants of Eve who originally lured sailors to their death for Eve to feed upon and later they became tasked with harvesting the souls of anyone she consider a nuisance (i.e. hunters and troublesome monsters). They were one of the youngest supernatural races and there were only three known in existence. History Ancient History Sirens came into being after Seline, a human psychic, made a deal with Eve to save her dying sister. In return for immortality and strength, Seline and her sisters would have to constantly devour human flesh. Sybil mentions that in order to become a Siren, one must consent to it, as she, Sofia and Seline did. The sirens eventually became known in human folklore with the story varying on information. The Capture of the Sirens On June 21st, 1790, Seline, Sybil and Sofia were all lured through the underground tunnel system of (the not yet founded) Mystic Falls, by Beatrice Bennett and Ethan Maxwell into the Amory's Vault after their successful plan to destroy the local coven. There, Beatrice entrapped them with a spell. The Release of Seline and Sofia Nearly a hundred years later during 1883, Virginia's great-grandfather, Dalton St. John released Seline and Sofia from the Armory's Vault, presumably by accident, when the vault was re-opened by him and his team in 1882. It is unknown as to why Sybil did not leave along with them. The Release of Sybil Bonnie Bennett broke her cousin's spell that sealed the Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John. Quickly thereafter, all Armory members were killed by Sybil, though Bonnie re-sealed the Armory to prevent the evil presence from being released. Though in order for Damon to get to the last member of the Eight Everlastings and save Bonnie, the siphoner twins, Lizzie and Josie, removed Bonnie's spell. The Siren therein used Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually subdues him with her mind control. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon. After a short conversation, Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. The Siren and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and the Siren forced the two vampires to bring it 'evil' victims. Later the Siren, Sybil, finally consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength and is rejuvenated, regaining her beauty. Present Day Sybil had become frustrated at both Damon and Enzo for their resistance to her and sought to remove whatever they were holding onto. In Damon's case, she replaced his memory of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie with her. With Enzo, she sought to kill Bonnie and succeeded in killing Sarah Nelson. Sybil later managed to gain Damon's full loyalty and attempted to "kill" Enzo for escaping her. Sybil later schemes with Damon, who has taken charge to make an alternate deal with Eve after being reunited with Seline and Sofia, and listening to their plan, which involved offering Alaric's twins to Eve. Sybil and Damon's plan was to instead offer himself and his brother as replacements. Sybil later tells Seline and Sofia that in revenge for what they did, Sybil made a side deal to keep her powers and to cut her sisters from it altogether, but ominously tells them that her plan is not done yet. Following Seline and Sofia being abdicated from Eve's service, the Sirens begun looking for the pieces of the Mystic Falls Founders Bell. While Sybil apparently wished to collect the pieces in an effort to ascertain the only weapon capable of killing her, Seline and Sofia wanted the bell in the hopes of using it to kill Sybil. With aid from Dorian Williams and Matt Donovan, Seline managed to assemble the bell and, with Stefan Salvatore's help, nearly succeeded in opening a door to purgatory, thereby entrapping Sybil and all those in Mystic Falls. Ultimately failing in their plan, Seline and Sofia meet with Sybil, in hopes of reconciliation. After failing to make amends, Eve reveals herself and informs them that while the bell did not bust open the door to purgatory, it was rung enough for her to slip through a crack between the dimensions and pay a visit to the world of the living. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Eve incinerates Seline, Sybil and Sofia. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Sirens cannot die due to the deal they made with Eve and can preserve their immortality so long as they continue to feast on the fleshy tissue of recently killed animals or human beings. Virginia mentioned that the only known Siren has lived for thousands of years. Sybil and Seline have both claimed to be immortal and over three thousand years old. This form of immortality, however, is partially-dependant on Eve and, upon a physical death, she sends their spirits back into their body, effectively reviving them. As previously demonstrated, Eve's resurrection restored the body completely, healing lacerations and even regenerating new hearts if need be. *'Accelerated Healing:' When they have fed, Sirens can withstand virtually any injury without pain and are able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies. Sybil was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck, however, she was unable to rapidly heal wounds sustained from being forced through a windshield and had to wait for a passing car, signifying that a Siren's healing is dependent on feeding. *'Superhuman Strength:' Sirens possess superhuman strength, enabling them to lift (press) about 1500 pounds under optimal conditions. As per their arrangement, Eve channeled a portion of Purgatory's energies into her disciples so as to augment their physical attributes. This consequently enhanced the strength of the Sirens to even greater levels. *'Telepathy:' Sirens, having retained their original psychic powers, can psychically enter into the minds of others to read their thoughts and access their memories. This was initially done using their voice as a focus for their mental powers, but has since been refined into singing. While Sirens are capable of telepathic communication even from a great distance, as Damon was contacted by Sybil from within the Armory while he was driving at an unknown distance away, tactical contact allows them to search the deepest recesses of a person's mind. Interestingly enough, an influx of psychic energy can sometimes cause nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around a Siren. **'Mind Control:' Sirens can make others (especially men) obey their command telepathically. By establishing a psychic bond, Sirens can take over the minds of their victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Siren and servant. This allows them to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from a Siren will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to them. By using their "Siren Song", mind control can be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. They can also use their mind control to force a Vampire to turn on/off their humanity; the former being a painful process as the flood of memories can crush them under the weight of their guilt. Certain strong-willed individuals, like Damon and Enzo, are able to offer some resistance to a Siren's psychic influence. **'Memory Manipulation:' Sirens possess the ability to manipulate and change the memories of the victims under their control. Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change their personality. Seline has also been showing erasing Stefan Salvatore's memory, altering his subconscious enough that he forgot the time when he massacred an entire village in Monterey on Christmas Eve. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Sirens are able to induce extreme amounts of pain through their telepathic powers. Sybil was able such a technique on Enzo; her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as coughing up blood and intense nasal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and her maintaining normal appearance. Sybil highly implied that the severity of her psychic torture could kill even a Vampire. Sirens also seem to cause mental pain to those whose minds they forcibly invaded. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from their mind control, Sirens can create realistic mental illusions, forcing their victims to perceive what they want. Sybil used this technique to convince Enzo that Bonnie Bennett was really her tormenting him, nearly resulting in the latter's death. Seline has also demonstrated this skill, although her illusion was broken after Lizzie siphoned from Sybil, breaking the Seline's concentration. **'Astral Projection:' Sirens are able to separate from their physical body and project the mind to another location. Sybil implied that if she was not under the constant torture of the Staff of Arcadius, she could use her psychic abilities to "see" outside her prison cell. **'Empathy:' Sirens possess limited emphatic abilities, as Seline could read Stefan Salvatore's emotions when looking into his mind, sensing a lot of pain and anguish. *'Clairsentience:' Sirens have some degree of psychic intuition. They could sometimes "sense" aspects of a person's personality and mood. They had occasionally sensed danger before if striked or intuited something's location in a seemingly extrasensory manner. Sirens also had some type of sixth sense that gave them a preternatural knowledge of their surroundings, even when blinded. Despite her eyeballs rotting away over centuries locked away in the Armory, Sybil had an intimate knowledge of her surroundings, being able to maneuver quite gracefully despite lacking sight. Furthermore, they were highly sensitive to certain psychic phenomenon and could tune into the spirit world. * Voice Manipulation: Sirens have a hybrid of a larynx and a syrinx at the base of their trachea, and are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil was shown to use her voice to captivate others through enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control is so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass in order to break it. Sybil demonstrated this when she used it to break the glass and free herself from the Armory. * Claws: Sirens possess sharp, talon-like claws used for seizing and tearing prey. Their claws have only manifested when severely deprived of food or when their power had been siphoned, and it is unknown if they can manifest them willingly. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months submerged, suggesting that she is able to breathe underwater. Weaknesses *'Eve:' As the creator of the Sirens and the one who gave them their immortality, she has the power to take away their immortality and kill them with her own mental powers. Their speed of recovery from an otherwise fatal attack is also dependent on her, as Sybil's revival was delayed once as Eve held a conversation with Sybil prior to her soul being sent back to her body. She could also manipulate how much power she granted her servants, thereby fluctuating their level of strength. * Hunger: Sirens have to periodically feast on the flesh and feed on the life force of others in order to maintain their immortality and strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods causes them to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time whereas Damon mentioned that Sybil's face rotted off. Apparently, as a by-product of absorbing their victim's life force, a Siren gains access to their victim's memories by eating their flesh. *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison them with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, Death's Scythe, and Heavenly Objects. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the effects of the Staff of Arcadius, an ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork, when combined with the Maxwell Striker. When struck, it produces an unknown frequency that disrupts and neutralizes psychic activity, thereby stunning Sirens in the process. Known Sirens *'Seline:' She is the second known siren and Sybil and Sofia's older half-sister. Originally exiled onto an island for being a psychic, she resorted to cannibalizing nearby sailors until she made a deal with Eve in order to keep her and her younger sisters alive, which turned them into sirens. *'Sybil:' One of the only three known sirens. She was originally an exiled psychic whose siren powers were forced upon her by her older half-sister, Seline. Ever since then she became very cold and uses her power to lure people and feed on their flesh. She is the middle siren sister. *'Sofia:' The youngest of the sirens. She went along with Seline's plan, luring and killing sailors for nourishment. When Seline made a deal with Eve, she did nothing and wemt along with her eldest sister's plan. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation